


Dance with me

by EmptyWires



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyWires/pseuds/EmptyWires
Summary: “Dance with me, Doom. Please?” Dominator asked again, tilting his head with that soft smile on his face.





	Dance with me

“Want me to fill your glass again?” 

Bringer asked, as he poured some of the red liquid in his own glass. 

Dominator smiled, his face, hidden in his arms, raised up to smile tenderly at his lover.  
“Yes, please.” 

Bringer returned the same soft smile, as he poured only small amount of the alcohol into the scientist’s glass, slightly less than what he served to himself. 

It was Valentine’s day.  
The scientist had planned this all along, since when Bringer finished his training and went to take a bath, Dominator set the table up for later. 

He received the berserker with a table full of rose petals, chocolates and a bottle of wine, Apocalypse playing soft piano music on a nearby counter. 

Bringer, face flushed, wondered to himself just how Dominator had set up all of this, without him noticing, too!  
And oh, how he wished the scientist was like this more often. 

Dominator took the glass between his slender fingers, tilting it to Bringer’s direction, an invitation.  
The berserker chuckled, raising his own in turn. 

Both glasses clinked a pleasant sound in the air, then Dominator brought it back to his lips, downing the whole cup in one go. 

He rested his head in his folded arms again, after placing the glass in front of him, next to the wine bottle. How many cups had he taken? Three? Seven? 

If he was being perfectly honest, he had already lost count. But that was fine, it was never a bad occasion to share a bottle of wine with your beloved. And since today was especially special to the both of them, why not let go of his restraints and enjoy the bliss the liquor and the company of his lover brought to him?

Bringer raised an eyebrow at his groggy self, most likely noting the pink tint dusting his cheeks by now. 

"You're good?" 

He got up from his seat, approached the scientist, before rubbing his hand on his partner’s shoulder soothingly. 

Dominator laughed, a delightful chain of silver bells, before raising his head to face him better. 

"Better than I've ever been." 

He took one of the berserker’s hand, leaving a trail of kisses over the back. 

“You’re drunk.”

Bringer joined in his laughter lightly, brushing his hands past the hold Dominator had on him to cup his lover’s face. 

Once again, Dominator allowed a soft chuckle escape his lips. 

“And you, are irresistible.”

His eyes, roamed hungrily over Bringer’s body, his every curves and dips mesmerizing to him. 

Perhaps it was the alcohol speaking for him, but…

“Seriously, you are so sexy...” 

Bringer snorted. 

“You stole my line, handsome.”

It was always like this when they drank. Dominator would lose all sense of self-control, getting impossibly drunk every time, and then he would let the suppressed romance and lust he held for Bringer to surface.

Bringer didn’t know if the alcohol made Dominator more affectionate, or if it only made him much, much more honest with himself.

“So, you really think I’m handsome? Or are you just only trying to steal my heart?”

He blinked, the usual swift movement somehow groggy, and tilted his head to one side.

“Because you don’t need to. You already have it in the palm of your hand.” 

Then, he took this opportunity to segue into an excuse to kiss Bringer’s calloused knuckles once more. 

His lips trailed slowly up, reaching for the marks on his forearms, leaving Bringer’s skin ablaze in his wake. 

The berserker all but blushed, he really fought against it, but quickly found it impossible with the words pouring out of Dominator, and the way he acted. 

“You’re definitely drunk.” 

He covered his face with his hands to hide the blush spreading on his face at an alarming rate. The scientist chuckled at his lover’s reaction. 

“Oh come on, Bringer. Could you serve me one last cup?” 

He twirled the empty glass in his hand, a lingering drop of wine falling out in the process. 

Bringer glared at him between his fingers to refuse (because god damn it Dominator, you’ve already had too much), but as soon as he saw the scientist eyes twinkling with pure affection… he found it impossible to say no. 

“One last cup. Else you’ll complain tomorrow about how your head hurts if you keep this up. And I want none of that.” He mumbled. 

“Oh… but that would mean you will be with there to take care of me, right?” 

Again, Dominator just couldn’t stop talking. The berserker was a mess from all the praises and flirts the scientist kept spouting out, a rare occasion. 

“You’ll always have me by your side, you know. You don’t need to get drunk so I can take of you.”

He passed the drink to the scientist. 

Again, Dominator drank it all in one gulp. 

“Yes… that’s true. But I love the way you care about me.” 

The song Apocalypse was playing faded out and another one started. They grew silent as Bringer finished his own drink. An idea came to the scientist mind making him smirk, waiting impatiently for Bringer to finish up.

“Hey.” 

His voice was soft. The berserker hummed, indicating he had his attention. 

“Dance with me.” 

The words took Bringer by surprise, his features contorted in a way that reflected it perfectly. 

“What?” He had to ask, maybe the alcohol had already made effect on him too, and now perhaps he was hearing things. 

“Dance with me, Doom. Please?” Dominator asked again, tilting his head with that soft smile on his face. 

Bringer blinked a few times before standing again. 

“If that’s… what you want.” He approached Dominator, putting one hand behind his own back as he kneeled in front of his love, offering him a hand to the scientist. “May I have this dance?” He smiled. Now it was Dominator’s time get flustered; his ears turned red and his cheeks redder that they already were. Still, he laughed and took the hand of his lover. “Sure.”

Bringer’s eyes twinkled as he stood up, raising the groggy scientist with him. Both males now standing, Bringer took they united hands by his side as he placed his free hand secured on Dominator’s hip. The scientist, in turn, placed his unoccupied hand on his lover’s shoulder. 

“Apocalypse, play my ‘love’ playlist.” 

The scientist commanded. The little cube beeped as he changed playlist, shuffling songs. A soft instrumental song started playing shortly. 

Bringer chuckled as he recognized it.

“Really? Love me like you do but in piano?” 

Dominator smiled. 

“Oh come on, it’s romantic.” He huffed. 

“Besides… it reminds me of you every time I hear it.” 

Bringer leaned down to kiss the tip of the scientist’s nose. 

“Why are you so cute?”

Not that he was complaining, of course. 

“I learned from the best.”

Dominator winked at his lover. 

The first piano tunes started, Bringer taking the lead of the dance. At first Dominator’s movements were quite clumsy – he blamed the alcohol – but at soon as he got used to his lover’s pace, he started to follow it properly. 

The berserker made sure to watch out for both of them, so they wouldn’t bump into some of the furniture around the kitchen during the heat of the moment. There was enough space so they could dance but Bringer didn’t trust himself, not with a drunk Dominator on his hands. 

When Bringer was sure Dominator wouldn’t fall and there was nothing to crash with, he turned his lover so he could spin the latter without a problem, catching him on his arms right after that. 

“So love me like you do, love me like you do.” 

Bringer heard the scientist mumble the lyrics, softly under his breath. 

Could he be cuter? 

Bringer didn’t dare to ask, already knowing the answer. 

Dominator cupped his cheek, their eyes holding each other’s loving gaze for what seemed like eternity.

“Touch me like you do, touch me like you do.” 

Their lips mere inches from each other, Bringer could smell the bittersweet aftertaste of wine from Dominator, and oh, those reddened lips, just begging to be savored... 

Much to Bringer’s dismay, this time Dominator turned on his own, leaning on his back to meet the berserker’s chest. His free hand rubbing on Bringer’s cheek as he leaned his head on his lover’s shoulder. 

“What are you waiting for?” 

The lyric made him flush even more, if possible. Not knowing if Dominator did that on purpose or not. 

Dominator untangled himself, returning to the way they were dancing at the beginning. His face was so close to Bringer’s, and oh… Wasn’t the soft blush on his lover’s face simply lovely?

Unable to resist further, he gave a quick peck to Dominator’s cheek, promising himself to save everything else he wanted to do for later. 

They continued dancing the full song, faces so close from each other that they were sharing the same breath, bodies pressed together to enjoying the warmth only the body of the other could give them, and those smiles that reassured one another no matter what. 

After the song faded out, Dominator leaned to give a quick kiss on his lover’s lips, but Bringer was not holding back anymore. He deepened the kiss quite shamelessly, teeth tugging at Dominator’s lower lip, a silent request which the other complied to. He held the scientist with both of his hands; one behind his back and the other cupping his cheek so he could kiss him without problems. 

Dominator didn’t protest, and pressed to the other as much as he could. After a good dozens of seconds, the berserker broke away from him to catch his breath.

“Gods, I love you so much.”

Another kiss to the scientist lips. 

“Can I have you tonight?” 

The scientist laughed at the sincerity in his lover’s voice.

“Since when did you have to ask permission?”

His eyelids drooped, smirk promising something more, much more. 

“I’m all yours.”


End file.
